


I'm Fine

by quirky_turtle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: “Darling, are you feeling alright?” he asked, peering down at her. His hands went to her arms as he inspected her.“I’m fine.” she said.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I'm Fine

Julian walked into the shop. It had been a long day at his clinic. The thing he looked forward to the most was wrapping his arms around his beloved magician. Her presence would surely brighten his day. 

Before he could even call out to her, she arrived from the back room. Apparently finishing up a reading. Julian crossed his arms and waited patiently for her to finish exchanging pleasantries with her client. The second the customer was gone, Julian swept her into his arms.

“Tonight, my dear, we will go to the Rowdy Raven and dance until our feet fall off.” he twirled her into his tight embrace. 

She laughed, “I missed you too.” 

Julian pulled back enough to place a kiss on her forehead. He noticed that she felt warm. Pulling back to look at her, he could see the dark circles around her eyes. 

“Darling, are you feeling alright?” he asked, peering down at her. His hands went to her arms as he inspected her.

“I’m fine.” she said. 

…

_ “I’m fine.” she said. _

_ Julian nodded, hardly paying any attention to her. His attention still focused on the diagram before him.  _

_ “That’s good to hear.” he murmured, “I’m off to the palace. You’re in charge of the clinic until I return. Don’t let me down, apprentice.”  _

_ She smiled half-heartedly, “I’ll do my best, Dr. Devorak.”  _

_ Julian nodded again before reaching for his bag. He didn’t even have time to wish her well, to check her temperature, to even say goodbye.  _

_ It was a goodbye. That was the last time he saw her before… _

_ Before… _

_ Redeyes.Paleskin.Coughing.Blood.Lazaret.Burningburningburning.She’sallalone.She’sburning.Ididn’tnotice. _ **_It’s all my fault._ **

_ “...Julian…” her voice haunted him. It called to him from across the water. From that damned island.  _

**_My fault. My fault. My fault..._ **

“ **Julian!** ” her voice returned, firmer this time. It pulled him out of his own mind, back to reality.

He looked down and saw that his hands were gripping her arms so tightly his knuckles were white. He instantly released her. 

“Uh, sorry about that.” he winced, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“Where did you go, just then?” she asked, recognizing the signs. 

Julian opened his mouth to crack a joke, but he found the truth coming out instead. 

“Those were…” he cleared his throat, “Those were the last words you said to me. Before…” 

He trailed off, but she seemed to quickly get the meaning. 

“Oh.” she replied. 

“I’m being ridiculous, I know.” he began to ramble, “They’re just words. No reason to get worked up over-” 

He was cut off when she gently cupped his jaw, making him look into her eyes. 

“I’m a little tired.” she explained, “I didn’t sleep well last night. Nothing a little rest can’t fix.” 

A simple case of overworking herself. That he could deal with. That was doable.

Julian gently removed her hands from his face, but did not release them , “Well then, no Rowdy Raven for you. An early night for you, Doctor’s orders.” 

She smiled again. Not weak like last time. No, she nearly beamed at him.

“What about you?” she asked. 

“I wouldn’t want to keep you up. I should return home myself.” he answered. Sure he had been looking forward to going out, but her health came first. 

“No,” she shook her head, “That won’t do.” 

A mischievous smile made it to her lip. Gods how he loved seeing that twinkle in her eye. So full of life and promising trouble. 

“No?” he asked, wondering what she had in mind. 

She squeezed his hand lightly before leading him to the stairs. 

“I think my condition requires overnight observation.” she responded as she tugged him along, “And lots of cuddles.” 

Julian chuckled, letting himself be led up the stairs. 

“Who am I to refuse my favorite patient?” 


End file.
